Birth of the Deatheaters
by Octopus Pasta Bowls
Summary: Short story on how the deatheaters started.


**None of these characters belong to me**

Severus Snape was packing up his trunk when he heard some other boys come in. He turned slightly then went back to packing. Malfoy and his little goons. Lucius Malfoy had never been a close friend to Severus, though they had talked on occasion. About...certain issues.

Lucius with his pale blond hair slick back and his Slytherin robes.

"I'm sure, I passed my Potions N.E.W.T.S It wasn't that difficult" Malfoy sneered as he entered the Boys Dormitory, "Was it now, Severus?" Malfoy drawled as he caught his eye on the sallow skinned oddball of a boy he barely associated himself with, though there were some things, he found the by useful.

Severus scowled slightly at Lucius.

"It was quite easy."he said in a bored voice,throwing his shirts into his trunk. "Of course knowing you Lucius, none of the work on it was yours"he sneered,snapping his trunk shut.

Lucius squinted his cold grey eyes into a chilling glare.

"Are you accusing me of cheating, Severus?" Lucius hissed as he stepped toward Severus and away from his crowd of friends, Crabbe, Goyle and Avery.

Severus crossed his arms, unfliching. "And what if I am Lucius? Going to have your goons beat me up?"he asked coldly, lifting his wand slightly. "Don't fool with me,Malfoy"

Lucius raised his wand just as quick. "If anyone would even need to cheat on those pitiful excuse for N.E.W.T.S. it'd be you, Severus, hell, knows that muggle blood creeping in your veins has slowed your wits, you don't even have the sense to wash your oily hair" Lucius jeered.

Severus opened his mouth in a snarl,then slowly closed it. His face went calm,his wand lowered. He took a step closer so he was whispering right in Lucius ear."I wouldn't talk that way to the person who introduced you to our lord"

Lucius clenched his jaw and tilted his nose upward arrogantly. Slowly he lowered his wand and stared at Severus for a moment, before he went over to his own four post bed and began to pack his things.

"You guys can go on ahead to the feast, I'll catch up" Lucius ordered his cronies, still standing by the door. They left, leaving Severus and Lucius alone.

Lucius went silent and he looked at Severus.

"Any word from him yet?" he inquired as if nothing had happened. He knew that Severus, being in contact with the dark lord, and because they both had an aptitude for the dark arts, he shared his new "connection" as Lucius had come to think of people now, with him one day after Slytherin beat Hufflepuff last year.

Severus pocketed his wand and shook his head."Nothing. I'm sure there will be soon. Our lord isn't one to wait very long.But he knows we had to wait until school ended"

Lucius nodded. He looked out the window, Narcissa was outside, giggling with her friends as they made their way back toward the castle. He knew if he hurried he could catch her as she came in. He and Narcissa have been seeing each other since the end of their 6th year. Pocketing his wand in his robes, he made his way toward the door. "Better hurry, Severus, wouldn't want to miss the feast, now would you?" Lucius said as he left.

Severus sighed as he watched Lucius go. Honestly he couldn't care less about the feast. But that was Lucius' way of saying, Be at the feast or else. He looked in his mirror for a minute. "Look at that hair boy!" Severus scowled at the mirror. "Stuff it."he muttered,whirling around and heading down.

Lucius made his way down the stairs toward the Great Hall, he heard Narcissa's angelic laughter somewhere near. He rounded the corner and saw her and surrounded by a group of Slytherin girls. He stopped and just marvelled at the sight of her. She looked up and met his eyes from across the hall and still smiling. She waved as her friends ushered her inside. Lucius felt light as if he were on a cloud.

That feeling was suddenly quelled, at the sound of clunky footsteps behind him. Lucius turned and was met with the sallow faced, oily haired Snape.

Severus rolled his eyes at Lucius annoyed expression."What you see in that girl I will never understand" he hissed,side stepping him to go sit at the table. Ignoring people's mutters and them moving away from him, he sat down.

Lucius smirked at Snape's words and went inside the great hall, found a seat next to Goyle and Crabbe. He notices Peter Pettigrew looking rather suspicious all during the feast.

He wondered if he should alert Snape about it. He looked over at him, without drawing attention to himself. For he had yet to tell Goyle, Crabbe and Avery of Snape introducing him to the dark lord. He was waiting for the opportune moment.

Severus noticed Lucius staring at him and then at Pettigrew. Whoops. Forgot to tell him. The little Griffindor had found out about their lord. And was enough of a coward to not tell anyone. Severus supposed he should tell Lucius.

Satisfied that Severus seemed to have caught onto his his message. Lucius wiped his mouth with a napkin. Crabbe and Goyle were much too busy stuffing their faces on their 3rd helpings. Lucius caught one last glance at Narcissa, who seemed to be having fun with her friends, laughing and smiling her angelic smile.

The tables were thinning as students left to their dormitories to pack. Lucius made his way back to the dormitories.

Severus caught up with Lucius,pretending to just shove past. "Don't get on the train" he hissed. "Meet me in the Forbidden Forest" As quickly as he was there, he was gone, sweeping up the stairs ahead of Lucius.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the sweeping Severus as he whizzed by him. Then quickly acted as if nothing had happened.

"I was wondering when I would get you alone so I could say a proper goodbye" said a sweet female voice from behind. Lucius turned around to see Narcissa standing elegantly behind him, her blonde hair framing her face like an angelic glow.

"Narcissa," Lucius said tenderly.

She gracefully walked up to him. He was leaning against the stairs, which was fortunate, as she drew closer, he felt like he was going to fall over. He never knew a woman could have so much power over a man like she did over him. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to give him a tender yet passionate kiss. " I expect I'll see you on the train?" she said as her eyes met his.

"Actually, I am meeting a couple of friends in Hogsmede, so I won't be on the train, but I would like to see you again, there is something rather pressing I would like to speak to you about" He said, rather confidently, despite his racing heart and quivering knees.

"When and where shall we meet, my love?" Narcissa asked as she outlined the S on his robes with her finger. "I know this fine pub in Hogsmede, quite romantic actually. Tommorrow?"

"It's a date" She said as she gave him another kiss and made her way up the stairs. Lucius watched her go and then shortly went up himself. Minutes later he burst into the dormitory to finish his packing in brighter spirits than ever.

Severus was the only boy who didn't react when Lucius came rushing in,lipstick on his face."I take it Narcissa found you"he commented dryly,though a slight smirk played on his lips."You do know if you marry her, you'll have to put up with her cousin"

"Sirius, yes" Lucius drawled as he rolled his eyes at the thought of him. "I doubt he will be a problem, he'll be too busy following that Potter around like he normally does. " Lucius said as he flicked his wand and his robes obediently folded themselves into his trunk and his books neatly stacked themselves as Lucius followed them with his wand guiding them to his trunk.

Severus snorted."How true.Potter"he snarled under his breath. He hoped the prick had a very short life. If nature didn't do it,Severus would step in to help. "And how about Andromeda? The youngest? At least she's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, " Lucius drawled as his lip curled in disgust, "Isn't she the one who is seeing that pathetic little mudblood, oh, what was his name?" Lucius said as he stared determinedly at no where in particular, posed with his wand arm bent limply at the elbow leaving his wand pointing in a very curious direction, at a glance it would look like it was pointed at Snape's boots. "Tonks!" Lucius said as he snapped out of his little trance.

Severus rolled his eyes."Yes,very good Lucius. Ted Tonks. Brilliant" he muttered,yanking his trunk off his bed. "Don't be late. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting"

Lucius held his tongue from attacking Snape as flicked his wand at his trunk and it slammed shut and hurried out of the dormitory and out to the forest.

"Ah, young Severus" Severus knelt,his robes sweeping the forest floor."My lord."he said,bowing his head. "Rise. So you have told the others?" Severus nodded, getting up.

Lucius entered the secluded part of the forest he saw Snape bowed at his feet and followed suit. "My Lord" he said as he knelt at his the dark lord's feet.

"Rise" Voldemort said. Lucius obeyed, but kept his eyes averted out of respect and reverence.

The Dark Lord smiled at the three young men standing dutifully before him. He had a feeling, these three would prove to be his most loyal.

"Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew, as you all know, I am Lord Voldemort. You are here because you believe as I do, that the purity of Wizard blood is essential to its survival.If you truly wish to rid muggle blood from mixing in with Our Kind, ally with me and take my mark"

The Dark Lord held out his hands in a cold invitation to join him.

Severus tried not to show his nervousness. He was after all a half-blood. That wasn't his fault though...this man would give him power...freedom. Things Dumbledore and the Minister would never give him. He slowly approached Voldemort.

Lucius's eyes looked up as Severus approached the Dark Lord but was keen to keep his eyes averted from the Lord himself. He followed suit in approaching the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smiled. "Taking my mark unites us as a brethren, calling us together whenever we are to meet to discuss pressing matters to our cause." he hissed happily looking at them lining up to him. "Roll up your sleeve, Severus"

Severus slowly rolled up his sleeve,his heart pounding. He could hear his father's voice in his head. "Only power,and those too weak to take it." "I will proudly wear your mark my lord"he said.

Voldemort stuck his wand in Severus's arm, and hissed in Parseltongue and a green serpent hissed as it wrapped itself around a green skull. The Serpent wound around the outside then came out of its mouth.

Lucius couldn't help but look up when he heard the hiss escape the dark lord's lips.

Severus watched in horror and fascination as the snake looped itself through the skull and stopped. He stared for a moment before realizing it was over."Thank you my lord"he said softly.

"Lucius, roll up your sleeve" Voldemort ordered as he stepped forward. Lucius obeyed. Voldemort repeated what he did to Severus on Lucius. "Thank you my lord." Lucius said as he moved to let Pettigrew by, but the Dark Lord stopped him. He pulled Lucius' chin up with his wand so that he met his eyes. Voldemort sneered. "You would do well not to let her interfere with your alliegance to me." He said in a deadly whisper.

Lucius gulped. "Yes, my lord, You will always come first"

Severus smirked slightly. He knew that little wench would get in Lucius' way. He grinned rather smugly at Lucius who glared slightly at him. He whispered,"Does she know you're doing this Lucius?"

"She thinks I'm at Hogsmede" Lucius admitted, "My affairs are not her concern. I will tell her when and if she needs to know" Lucius said quickly.

Severus shook his head at Lucius arrogance. How would Narcissa not find out? "Of course dear friend"he said,rather amused. Lucius would regret not telling the girl later.

Lucius now couldn't get Narcissa out of his mind. How did the dark lord know about her anyway . . .unless . . .no, he couldn't be . . .thought Lucius.

"Yes, I can" Voldemort said looking in Lucius's direction, obviously recognizing the bewilderment on his pale face. "Master of Legilmency is just one of the many gifts I possess, dear Lucius. It would behoove you to remember that" Voldemort said as he looked sharply in Severus's direction, "You too, Severus."

Severus blinked. Well bugger. Severus was a master occlumens, but not enough to keep him out of his mind. He lowered his head."Of course my lord"he said dutifully.

"Until Next time we meet, Gentlemen, spread the news to any wizard you feel will embrace our cause, I wish to build an army and take the wizarding world by force, give them a fury this world has never witnessed, there won't be a wizard who doesn't fear to have my name upon their tongue" Voldemort said in an evil glee as he disappeared in the forest.


End file.
